universecreationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wormulon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Creatureboy11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Creatureboy11 (Talk) 01:21, July 4, 2010 Incoming Transmission from (Neo-)Pepis Empire "We have recieved word that you came. Creatureboy11, Colonel Tanis, and I found a teleporter by an unknown race. We, and our planet, got copied to this gigaquadrant, which we will call the second Gigaquadrant." - Ms.Pepis Incoming Transmission "Uh... Admiral? I DO believe that your tech did not transfer, nor your homeworld. We shall temporarily give you permission to use our headquarters in Tanis." - Ms.Pepis Incoming Transmission from Pepis (Town) "Admiral Horlin, you seem to be the first non-peppypipe to reach this gigaquadrant that is setinent. It appears that this dimension is the same as our orgin gigaquadrant. You are allowed to start a new empire altogether here, or a division of the Delpha Coalition of Planets; as long as the division has ONLY ONE tie to the original DCP - being reigned by Emporer Wormulous II." - Creatureboy11 Reply Transmission from Ms.Pepis "I am glad you wish to colonize the parallel Milky Way. Remember the sector's only tie to the DCP is it's head ruler." - Ms.Pepis Incoming Transmission from PEP - 3 "Admiral Horlin. We wish to recieve a report of your colonization progress. Also, since we have the only teleporter to this universe, we think we are the head of it. Here are our desired rights: We set the percent of taxes sent to us; we designate planets that can not be colonized; and get the ability to be the largest empire in this gigaquadrant. If you agree to these rules, say yes on our interface (my talk page). If you do not, say no on it and we could work out a comprimise. If you agree, 1% of taxes will be ours. This only affects the second gigaquadrant." - Creatureboy11 Incoming Transmission from Pepis Empire "We already colonised 9 other systems." - Creatureboy11 (Out Of Character) Be sure to send an idea for my movie on mymovie blog. "We scanned using our SETI. No signs of other alien life forms." - Ms.Pepis "Scanning using lasers... No alien species from outside border. Space for 50 parsecs of Kindworlda: Safe" - Pepian Life Scanner New Transmission from Pepis Empire "My poor baby! My neice Nata has been abandoned on 'her' planet somehow. Every ship went, and we lost our portal. If only we could break Warp 3 (Reference to Exile) and rescue her, as well as bring her to this universe." - Ms.Pepis "Oh, thanks for saving my baby! That means more than if we ever got to Tier 3 as an empire." - Ms.Pepis Incoming Transmission from Taraur Emporium "You dare invade our territory? Helping these other invaders? We shall declare war on you until you flee our space. Extermination of Delpha Coalition of Planets in Gigaquadrant 2 has started!" - Taraur General Angry Transmission from The Taraur Emporium Really. WE have technology we only use in emergencies, but they are classified. Even IF you transferred, we have millions of cubic parsecs of space. Numbers is our strategy, along with power. Stay away from Taraur Space! - Taraur General We examined YOUR tech, and we are revealing classified technology one. We are closing off this galaxy by giant electrical pulses at the borders of it. - Taraur General Now, you may not know it, but we also could use propaganda against your precious allies. - Taraur General New Transmission from Pepis Empire Uh... we've been pushed to the capitol building. We might surrender. Actually, we're - SURRENDER, PEPIS! You too DCP! - Ms.Pepis How did you suddenly get these battlecruisers here? I thought the Taraur closed off the galaxy. Also, we only have 50 Pepians left. They even kidnapped Nata! - Creatureboy11 Well played, Admiral. You even made US fall for it. Thanks for rescuing many civilians. These men are still my empire's Xhodies, though. Launch Operation H'ostage '''O'f Nata Ending. Major bad news. The Taraur have found some Nanohorde, captured them, and let them loose on Kindworlda. - Creatureboy11 Incoming Transmission from Taraur Muahahah! We captured your robots the Nanohorde, and let them eat Kindworlda. Either surrender or the Second Gigaquadrant goes up in black! - Taraur General We calculated that, but as long as you are gone, we're fine. We even used classified weaponry two - moving our empire into your plane of existence. - Taraur General Fiction Tips Can you fix the links, please? - Creatureboy11 The fiction links like to Da Boyz go to fiction.wikia.com - not sporewiki - Creatureboy11 Incomnig Transmissions Incomnig Transmission from Creatureboy11 We are getting the semantic (taxon) mediawiki! - Creatureboy11 Incoming Transmission from Pepis Republic We have made something called the Democratic States of 939152 which will protect Universe 939152. We would love it if the DCP joined as member #2. - Creatureboy11 Gjigantrox Over Here I'm thinking of bringing the Gjigantrox into this universe, but with a twist. They'll be vicious and evil and possibly like to eat stuff, as the result of a science experiment gone awry. If it's OK with Techno, they'll join the Lorons. Do you think that's a good idea? [[User:Maxi6|'''Maxi6]]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 13:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll get to work on it, then! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 13:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Gjigantrox Eats Pepis In order to keep an alliance, Pepis and Gjigantrox decided that for 500 Pepis, 5 will be sent to them as supper. - Creatureboy11 P.S. The blog for this is named after the Title The "True Gjigantrox", not the good ones from SporeWiki. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Wait. Good idea. Ok, but if they find out, it'll be the start of the 939152 War! - CB11 We've been discovered!!! - CB11 Well, I guess regular alignment is better than Good/Evil/Loron. Add This to your Talk Page Thanks for the quote. Great point-of-view. - CB11 Were you going to start the Taxon? - CB11 OK - CB11 Animalia The template is confusing more than helpful. See it for yourself. - CB11 Ok, see you tomarrow. - CB11 Techno Technobliterator is back on this wiki. Go and say welcome back! Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 18:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Go say welcome back please. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 19:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, fine. But she was going to leave wikis about Spore period. She said that her work was not appriciated. I convinced her to be at least here. Thanks for the welcome for Techno. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 20:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from Pepis Republic We were trying to solve that mystery for many years, ever since we invented telescopes and faintly saw Pepira's ring. Here is a history of our beliefs of their orgin: #The sun's rings were made as blessing from the Great Peppypipe #The sun was out of shape #A protoplanet crashed into the sun #A protoplanet was absorbed by the sun #What you said Thanks for the solution. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 20:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Work not appreciated My work to the mainspace is totally ignored, I asked for help 2 users where active and they sat around chatting about another wiki, on Spore. To me it just seemed unfair, then Lucario took it as an insult and blazed me then left. That, and I kinda feel left out. Best to talk here (unless the convo becomes too long), but I'm not sure I'm doing well at the wiki.--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 20:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from Pepis Republic DCP, not that it is of importance, what should we name the ancient planet that made my star's rings? Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 00:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Mapping Universe 939152 Can you start a map of known regions of universe 939152. The Taraur are on the opposite side of the galaxy as the teleporter. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 01:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'd want a local section with a minimap of Taraur space as well as a locater. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 01:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I want the ring to be called Pepias Repuia Ring (For Pepis Republic Ring). Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 01:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for going to make the map. This galaxy is a 2-armed barred spiral. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 01:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the map. I think it is great! We'll need people t locate their empires. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 02:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I put it on the main page for all to see. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Spore I am going to go on Spore right now; but I don't know what to make. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 11:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you! I'll work on that right away. First, I will make a remade me and Ms.Pepis. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 11:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I made pages for me and Ms.Pepis. I also started an adventure where you are Ms.Pepis. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 11:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I am going to publish it by the end of the day. If I am lucky, noon EST. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 11:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, scratch that. I got it done. It is a 3 act adventure because the Taraur do it swift and quickly. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 12:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Arms of Universe 939152 I think I should name Universe 939152's arms. *Where the Pepis Live - Maiden Arm *Where the Taraur live - Demonic Arm *Left Split in Demonic Arm - Junior (Sub)Arm *Part of Demonic arm south of Maiden Arm - Hellish (Sub)Arm Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 21:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Hellish arm is being renamed by maxi6 on my command. About the chi, I found a site for myself called http://chielement.forumotion.com/ . I felt that I made a chi ball! Also, when I feel like chi is pooling in my hands, my fingertips prickle. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 00:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) How cool. I'm watching the first vid now. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 00:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Wait, can you bend stuff? Like water? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I have to try that! Do you reach out to it with your mind, like the Force? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 01:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wormy. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 01:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from Taraur Emporium We finally saw the wrongs of our ways. Too late for sorry it seems. We believe that suicide is the medicine we deserve for extincting a race, attacking the DCP and your worlds, trying to prevent a specie's revival, and stripping an ecosystem. Goodbye, cruel galaxy. (stabs himself with sword, and planet busted all Taraur planets.) - Taraur General - Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 13:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from Pepis Republic Well, I guess guilt reaches everybody. They probably have allies just like them, who would attack us. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 14:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I suspected such a thing. Well, the Taraur did get what they deserved. What comes around goes around. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 14:17, July 21, 2010 (UTC) War Idea Can you see my War idea blog. I made the second evil empire. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 14:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from Pepis Republic I think it would be easier if our battles were in real-time (on blogs). Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 23:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) (Chi)I couldn't think straight because my mom and brother are like the Xhodies v.s. DCP. (Real-time battles) I understand. Right after this conflict with the Talts we will start real-times. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 23:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Trading Station The Pepis have an idea - We should have a trading station at the Galactic Core mainly owned by the Pepis but all of their friends will have a sphere of influence economically speaking. At the center will be a currency exchange, where currencies like Cubits and Sporebucks will be traded. Map Can you remove the Taraur Emporium from our map then send it to me? I can map the other empires. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 15:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. Do you like my trade station idea? Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 15:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Updated the map. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 15:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! The trading station is at the galactic core because that is where I wanted it to be. It will connect the regions. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 16:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Not Taking Off Wormulon, I think this wiki is dying. Can you and others do a massive update? Thanks. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 19:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) If someone had told me about this Wiki before, the Wiki wouldn't be dying so much. -_- oh well... Auralord 22:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The Pepis are Saved Us Pepis this moring reached 10,000 individuals. Just a few more hours and we will be at 100,000. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 12:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Galaxy Redo I am redoing the galaxy. I couldn't find the original and I need to do a new one. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 15:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I think I made a good galaxy. And I think that like Sporewiki, we can make a news thing for fiction! that could applease some users! Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 17:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Pepis For meaning buisness, ok. For the link, great! For recovery, i'll add that only here, for they recovered here. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 18:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Template I made a template that I personally will change according to activity levels. But ask Ose if he can set it to 5 settings according to a number of edits in a certain time. Put in . It looks like what is below. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Peppypipe Language Hey Wormulon. We scanned in the Magellanic Clouds some Grimbolsaurians. Around there, we might need to use code. Want to learn Pepish as the code? Here is a phrase that Pepians use often; Tana Pepis soladera si seki. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, that is new Pepis technology. It can detect all cloacks except teir 0 empire's cloacks. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 20:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) We were talking about in Sporewiki's Large Magellanic Cloud. We think Grimbolsaurians are there. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 20:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the Pepis scanner detected a different empire; maybe surviving Taraur. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 20:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Whee! I've made my own fiction on this wiki. Master Liquid 21:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Do you know how to make achievements? Because here are a few I want: *Transmitter: Send a message to a talk page. *Incoming Transmission: Recieve a message. *Activity Charter: Have the Activity Tracker on your user page. From:Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 22:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh my DUDE!! Why didn't anyone tell me about this Wiki before?! Darn it! I could've made the TARTAKNA over here! :( oh well I'll see what I can do... Concepts and imagelesses are allowed here, right? Auralord 22:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Mission Thanks for the mission! The Pepis now are good at surveillence if needed.Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 12:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the data. Half of our fleet is fighting the Loron splinter groups. Ok. By the way, we seiged the planet known as Milos. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 20:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Defence; got it. We might send in a cloaked ship to find their homeworld. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 21:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Whoo! Hello Worm! What kind of stuff do you do on this wiki? Master Liquid 08:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Strife and Diplomacy in the Universe (We reversed the TGC vs Pepis War, like Taldar removed it) Universe 939152 is shaking ever slowly, but more profound. The TGC is starting to get angry at us, and there are new empires in the rim galaxies. Da Noo Loronz are too quiet and the Vartekians are slowly building their empire. I think you should expand before it is too late. Here, we will let you, the mighty DCP, own areas around the Galactic Core. Also, I am trying to keep everyone friendly with a "Universe 939152 Exploration Network". You should help us. You active? Hello? Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 13:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Two News Xhodocto ; C-021 Destructive Sequence 010 This is what they are going to do to this Universe. HELP! Creator Club You are free to join Creator Club in any legion. You can be the leader of the Adventure Legion. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 21:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Now that you are an expert creator on the adventure legion, post tutorials on adventure making and share adventures as long as they follow the guidlines. Tutorial Can you post a tutorial on adventures? Thnaks. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 17:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool lesson! Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 02:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) DCP Just thinking, I believe that this wiki is worthy of having a DCP page. Could you kindly do that plz? From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 14:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) To Warlord Kilnok :To, Warlord Kilnok; From Fex Leader ::The Pepis's trusted ally called the Asgordian is coming to your Fex-style promotion party. Actually, it is only their diplomat, Diplomat Lezia. Blog Hey Wormulon, maybe we should have a blog here about technology and physics, like Sporewiki. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 18:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Black Hole I do know how that happens. Incomming Transmission - Fex Channel We have a reading of the mass loss. It is half a percent every Fex day, which is 48 hours. We will find another galaxy to inhabit, and we have the technology to move a planet and star. Too bad that before, we could move a planet but not travel to a new galaxy. - Fex Leader - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 14:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) But wouldn't that mean the sooner demise of the First Gigaquadrant? - Fex Leader - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 14:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Us Fex will sacrifice our trade station to keep the Galactic Core fine for a few more years. We'll investigate the other Galactic Cores in the other galaxies with your galaxy drives. - Fex Scientist - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 14:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) We recieved our reports. Tyrek, Vomon, Main, and the Uncharted Rim galaxies are in danger of extermination within the next month untreated. There are 7 other galaxies in danger within a month, 2 in a year, and 1 in 5 years. - Fex Leader - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 14:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) We will. Just wanted to let you know that this universe would be unusable in a few years. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 14:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) (One week later) Great news! We gathered some gas and dark matter, and clumped them together. Then we sped up time around the proto-galaxy to the time planets were forming. We made a galaxy and it should stay stable for at least 400 billion years. - Fex Scientist - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 15:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I thought that the destruction of the Galactic Core would destroyeverything in it's galaxy. But, we still have this galaxy that might be the last. - Fex Leader - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 15:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Wait. I recieved word that we traveled back in time to collect hydrogen for our galaxy, then came back with a good galaxy. - Fex Scientist - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 16:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the Komorian Comitatus, Allies of the Tyrekians Greetings, Delpha Coalition of Planets. We are allies of the Tyrek Empire, the Komorian Comitatus. My Name is Lord Ha'krhlot, and I Represent my Dominion. We Came into contact because we heard Rumors that the Tyrek Galaxy will fall apart soon, but the Tyrekians are an Arrogant Species, and refuse to believe this, as they believe "Everything's fine". We allied them for our Dominion to survive, If you're wondering. Could you tell us more about this, and also tell us how much longer is left before something "grave" happens that flips a Switch into those Tyrekians's Brains? We would be honored. - Ha'krhlot Irskaad 16:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Transmission 2 from the Komorian Comitatus So, this means there is no Immediate danger to the Tyrek Galaxy? If so, thanks for talking to us. We will slowly migrate to Universe 74932 (TYREK) Soon. Chhers, - Ha'krhlot Irskaad 17:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Celestia Celestia is great wthout add ons! I even went to another galaxy, and I see how you make maps how. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 15:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Without addons, here is the only planet surrounding the star Pollux. It is a gas giant with a violet tinge apparently. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 15:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question So... all life would be gone by the middle I am guessing? From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 10:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Science Questions Now I will be posting my science questions here. #Why is there a "solar wind". #The Universe is said to be expanding at speeds faster than light. How is this possible? Thank you. (OOC:Like my new sig and user icon?) [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 11:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok. #Why is it that in the 10th dimension, when you try observing it you are thrown back to a lower dimension? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 12:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Even More Qs #Bob Bryanton said some people see time, feel colors, and taste light. How is this possible? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 12:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok. # In my video "How to Build A Better Being", people can artifically change life. How would this be possible? You should know who I am by now. Don't need sig. OK. #How is another universe made? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 13:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) #How could Inter-Dimensional Beings exist? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 14:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wormy, what are some exotic particles and what do they do? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 12:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I mean along the fields of antimatter and undetectible particles. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 12:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me about dark matter and leptons? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 12:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Joking around, but RAMBO? Is that where Dinoman got the name? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 12:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) OK. How much life do you think is in the Milky Way (Besides Earth)? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 12:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Creator Spotlight Can you be in our Creation Spotlight as the first? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 11:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) REMOVE WHEN ANSWERED Thank you. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 12:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Done. Wormulon Talk to me 13:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Questions *What other forms of life can their be? *What are their advantages and disadvantages? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 14:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Fex Empire Channel Incoming Transmission - Fex Empire Channel [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 19:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Questions 2 Why does evolution occur? OOC:I might make a "Day at Sporewiki" adventure. And for the videos, cool prey-predator scene. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 01:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) So, I want to make this cool creature sporecast. Can you tell me what traits species would have on: *Black Dwarves *Venus-like planets *Space *Earth-like planets *Cold planets *Waterless, Temperate planets Can you split them into predator then prey? Thanks. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 22:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) What would a 3D box look like to a 4D being? And what would a 2D square look like to us? So... every, lets say ziptosecond, we see a new part of a 4D entity, just like a Flatlander would see only one part of a 3D entity? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 00:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- That means that we, walking on a 2D plane would see all points of a 2D box and they would see our legs as many ovals, correct? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 00:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Well, I understand the proud 4th Dimension now. Would 4D beings percieve the 5th Dimension the same way? How do we observe the 5th Dimension? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 00:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Easier question to pass the time; Do you have a pic/video of fictional evolution on a planet extremely different from Earth? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 01:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- My question isn't answered! The long one! [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 02:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Taxonomy Creatureboy11 said you needed a Semantic MediaWiki from wika for the Taxonomy Project, and that you're asking wikia for it. But can't you download it and then upload it to wikia? Just wondering. Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 20:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you explain why? Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 20:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Again - can't you just download it, then upload it to this wiki? I'm sorry if I'm not understanding much. Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 20:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) How did you do it? I need to know this info if I ever hope to become a successful admin. Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 20:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Wow. =D Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 21:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) One last question - How do I make a taxon page? Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 21:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. =D Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 21:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The Dimensions above 4th 5th Dimension Ok, if the 5th Dimension starts the Many-Worlds Interpretation (I think that is what it's called), than what would the 6th Dimension? 10th Dimension Also, can you describe the 10th Dimension? [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 00:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Why did you make Spore Create!? I'm curious Wow That was really Interesting. So are gods actually from Higher Dimensions? I wonder if we'll ever step into the 4th Dimension... Also, can you answer me this - In the War of the Dimensions, The Vykorians used the 5th Dimension to generate Countless ships, is that possible? If so, how did that happen? Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 13:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Why? I have my rights, The two users deserved what they got. You had no right to ban me! 99cmoney 16:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- I probably will do it again, I'm not going to let two users shoot me in the foot, oh and look at the tech guys page at the bottom right hand corner and click it. You will find me retaliating! IRC I bleeped many times because I could confess nor get over my darn crush. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11'']] 00:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Spore Create's Failiure Spore Create is dying! Can you help to make it as active as it was a week ago? Please, we can't let Spore Create die! - Creatureboy11: Spore Create is dying! 09:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The Universe Wormulon, because a month ago Liquid Ink and I kept asking you questions about the universe, I made a wiki for it. :P The only wikis for the topic were either fanfiction or very low quality and too basic. Here is the link: Click here. :P - Creatureboy11: Spore Create is dying! 00:28, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! H3LLO! You seem to be important about "fiction". What is it about? SimpleCell8598 00:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I did not know that. I thought SporeWiki was the pure game and this wiki fiction. But I still wanna start one. I know that I have creativity. SimpleCell8598 00:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Tk you! SimpleCell8598 09:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Divine Intervention from Beyond the Grave ''Wormulon... from beyond the grave I send you on a mission... if you accept. Revive this place... with your plan... ''- Creatureboy11 Rawrsauce Thank you. I will tell immediatley. - Creatureboy11 Sorry This seemed the only way to leave a message.i could not find the whole contact admin.Anyway im sorry about the spam and sockpuppit incedents.I read the rules and i promise it won't happen again.Im willing to wait till may 6 to go back(i become 13 anyway)just saying sorry. Twinkyberries 19:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC)